wiisportsnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Villainous Vultures
The Villainous Vultures are one of the two opposite teams in Air Sports. It consists of Angry Vet Girl, Chantel DuBois, Clyde, Fido, Jaden Wright, Louise, and Marvin. Sharon later becomes the new member of the Villainous Vultures after Avery's eliminationww Members Angry Vet Girl Chantel DuBois Clyde Fido Jaden Wright Louise Marvin Additional Member Sharon Highest Ranking Marvin (3rd Place) Lowest Ranking Jaden Wright (13th Place) Past Actions Angry Vet Girl: In Basketball, she voted out Michael for being an outcast to her team, she also was bossy to her team in Air Sports and later got disliked after Jaden Wright's elimination. She acts like Sue Sylvester from Glee, and Jo from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Chantel DuBois: For being an outcast in Frisbee, and she became the main antagonist in Archery, she later switched to the Heroic Hamsters after Avery's elimination. Clyde: For being the main antagonist of Frisbee. He used false kindness as well as his inconsiderate looks to manipulate and helped eliminate many contestants. Because of this, he plowed through his season and won (in his ending). In doing so, however, he became disregarded by many of the contestants except for Fido (his rival and eventual ally in Air Sports). He also manipulated his team into different challenges. Fido: For being the main antagonist of Swordplay. He was no stranger in corrupting and ordering and everyone around, had been treating them like tools to his agenda, and skated by in the competition by resorting to deceit, manipulation, sabotage, cheating, and doing little to nothing to help his teammates out. Though now rendered into being an anti-hero following his heroic activities in Frisbee whilst serving as the central protagonist as well, he highly maintains his competitive and villainous persona on most occasions. Jaden Wright: Pretty similar to Angry Vet Girl for being extremely competitive and striving to win, which caused them to bond. His behavior darkened once Wyatt Jenkins betrayed him, and he became the main villain of Golf following Lucia's ouster. All in all, he was thoroughly arrogant and practically detestable. Louise: For first showing her villainous and ruthless side in the Swordplay special when she threatened to let everyone fall to their deaths from a hot air balloon just so she could get the million-dollar briefcase, then showed an even more ruthless side when she became the main antagonist for the second half of Wakeboarding (and the true main antagonist of the episode, since she was way more evil than Andrew) and earned the hatred of the other contestants for being too cutthroat in challenges, being very bossy and rude to her teammates, getting special privileges from Rivera due to her lawyers' contracts, and getting many of the contestants eliminated. Marvin: Like Jaden Wright, and Angry Vet Girl, he is very overconfident and he cheated on Louise in Frisbee. He also became an outcast and helped Fido in scheming his teammates. Sharon: For bossing her team around in Air Sports, and she pushed Alexzander Joseph off when he said he did not want to jump first. Also, she became the main antagonist in the finale of Air Sports, and made Wuhu Island explode by a Tsunami, she later redeemed herself for it. Category:Teams Category:Antagonists